xe2x80x98Redock Orangexe2x80x99 is related to xe2x80x98Redock Darkxe2x80x99 (pending Ser. No. 09/910,029) and xe2x80x98Redock Salmonxe2x80x99 (pending Ser. No. 09/910,027). These varieties are all mutants of the original xe2x80x98Redockxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
xe2x80x98Redock Orangexe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding and selection program that had the objective of finding color mutants of xe2x80x98Redockxe2x80x99. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occuring sport of a parent Chrysanthemum named xe2x80x98Redockxe2x80x99 (unpatented). A comparison with parent Chrysanthemum xe2x80x98Redockxe2x80x99 is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in September, 1999 by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Redock Orangexe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in November 1999 in Rijsenhout, Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum bearing medium sized blooms with orange ray-florets and yellow-green disc florets.